


Red Dead Redemption 2 : The Witch Doctor

by Dekusdante



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Witchcraft, not good at tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekusdante/pseuds/Dekusdante
Summary: Oceans Auray or to the people of Valentine 'The Witch in the Mountains'. Not that Oceans mind since by all accounts she is a witch, but that isn't the only thing she is. From a well known trader to a feared bounty hunter, this little lady wears her titles with pride. With excitement around every corner along with a ever expanding adventure she never thought she would ever need anything else.That was until during one of her trips to Valentine that she noticed what could be the most attractive man she's ever seen. One that for the life of her couldn't get out of her mind.With their paths always seeming to collide its no wonder a bond seems to grow between them.[Cute and fluffy with  a humorous feel]





	1. The Lady from the Mountains

"There she is again, that witch lady from the mountains."

"I wonder why she's here, probably to get more stuff for her witch-craft."

"I don't know why the law hadn't hunger her yet from practicing her demon work."

"She may have already placed them under a spell or even a curse already."

This and more was all the town folks was talking about as a small Native American woman calmly walked down the street covered in her usual furs and traditional Indian headdress that sat proudly on top of her head, each feather looking more beautiful then the last. Next to her was a massive beast of a horse, [a dark brown Shire that stood proud and intimidating] that was wearing a saddle that was covered in pouches that was clearly stuffed with all kinds of things, and there behind the stuffed saddle was a variety of skinned animal furs.

As the woman made her way down the muddy road another thing people noticed is the weapons that decorated her person. All either in mint condition or extremely intimidating when you let your mind wonder to how they were used.

"Come Tankie," the woman called to the horse now named Tankie as she continued on not bothered with the attention she was gaining, for all that mattered to her was getting to the town's butcher to sell the furs she didn't need before making a quick stop at the local general store to get some more equipment for her camp and cabin.

"We have to make this quick, for its getting dark out and the moon goddess as said that there will be trouble for those who stays out to late tonight," she continued which earned her a small sound of agreement from her Shire.

The woman's name was Oceans Auray. She was born to a Native American father and a African mother, the to having feel in love after her father saved her mother from a bunch of racist men who didn't like the fact her mother had such a huge standing in their community. Being originally farther up North Oceans can honestly say that she would sometimes find herself missing the warm embrace of her ever loving parents, but the need to see the world and prove herself is what keep her from running home. A need to make a name no matter how small drove her from her home and to where she is now. Sure it was hard but by now it was something that Oceans can handle with ease.

"Ahh, Miss Auray! Always a pleasure to see you. What do you have for me today?" The kind butcher both asked with a warm smile on his face, which Oceans returned.

"Only the best for you," she said softly while beginning to show him her latest cargo. The butcher named Josh Willington was a kind-hearted Italian man who's life was once saved by Oceans one evening after a hunting trip went wrong which unfortunately left him missing one of his legs. Sure he was one leg short but that didn't stop him from being forever grateful since she could have easily left him to die.

"I see you've taken up with hunting down the legendary animals around huh?" He teased in question once he spotted the white bison pelt that rested on the back of her horse after he finished admiring the perfect pelts she handed over to him.

"It was more of an accident then intentional," Oceans mumbled with a small blush as she recalled nearly having a heart-attack when she nearly crashed into the pitch white bison when she was traveling around the end of west Grizzlies near Lake Isabella. Luckily Tankie noticed the bison and managed to stop just before it happened....Now Oceans will near admit to the fact that she lost her temper when this happened and took the bison down with a well aimed arrow in a moment of pettiness but she can say she doesn't have any regrets in doing it.

"Anyway these pelts are free of charge, as thinks for still being so kind despite what others think," she continued with a smile and nearly laughed out at the shocked look on the older man's face.

"I...I....I mean..." he tried to speak but couldn't get the words out, so he simply sighed and shock his head, knowing that arguing would get him no where.

"Fine, fine but this is the last time ya do this ya hear," he stated before reaching over and giving her a small pat on the head which caused her to pout.

After a few more moments of exchanged words, the two parted from the butcher to head towards their final destination, the general store. Sadly the owner of said store wasn't as kind but luckily his fear for the 'Witch' made him more willing to at lease sell his goods to Oceans.

Without a word Oceans continued to walk around the store while occasionally grabbing something from the shelves while the shopkeeper kept his eyes trained soully on her the whole time.

'Simple minded fool,' Oceans thought while when she noticed that a customer was openly stealing right next to the shopkeeper but since his focus was so stuck on her he didn't even notice.

Continuing her stroll around the small shop while checking off the things she would need in her mind, she was only brought back when she heard the sound of people yelling outside.

"Hmm?" She hummed in question as she shifted a little to peck out the window and was disappointed to see that whatever was going on it was just out of sight from the view that the window provided.

"Must be at the salon," Oceans said before heading towards the shopkeeper and quickly paying for her things before quickly heading out to see what all the commotion was about.

The frirst thing she noticed was the large crowd of people standing around what Oceans can see two big and intimidating mean circling one another.

'A fight? Then again it is the salon after all,' Oceans thought with a small huff before moving so that she could get a better view as the fight between the two really started to kick in.

Looking closer she already identified one of the large men to be Tommy, the town's idiot trouble maker which to be honest wasn't that much of a surprise to her since as far as she know he was always in the center of these fights.

The other equally large but clearly in much better shaped man was one she's never seen before which normally wouldn't be that strange but to Oceans he was clearly out of place.

From his outlaw choice of clothing to his noticably handsome face, Oceans is positive that if she had seen him before she would have remembered.

As the fight continued with it quickly turning into the unknown man's favor Oceans couldn't help but start to feel attracted to the handsome man.

'Of course I'll find a man such as him attractive,' Oceans thought while silently scolding herself.

As she did this a man by the name of Thomas Downes came to put a stop to the fight by pleading with the unknown man to stop.

'He should be careful since he's so sick,' Oceans thought as she recalled his wife pleading with her in make some type of cure or anything that could help him live longer. Feeling bad for the woman who looks to be at the end of her rope she agreed to look into something that would help, which is one of the reason she was currently collecting things.

At this point the crowd had parted and Mr. Downes was now tending to the knocked out Tommy as the man stumbled over towards what could only be his horse. Deciding to take a chance Oceans quickly made her way towards the man while silently hoping he wasn't just another racist man that seems to plague most of the area.

"Excuse me sir," Oceans called out sofly which caused the man to pause before turning to see who called him. It was clear he wasn't expecting to see someone like Oceans....then again no one really expects to see someone like her.

"Ma'am?" He questioned in a southern drawl that was the norm but to Oceans sounded unique.

'Man I just meet him and I already have it bad.'

"Please take this," Oceans simply said while handing him a cinnamon bark based salve that was part for healing.

"For your wounds." She added once she saw the man's hesitation.

"Uh....thank you Miss," he thanked while taking the small jar filled salve while still looking unsure which is understandable since its extremely odd for some random stranger to walk up to another and hand them something in kind.

"No problem handsome," Oceans replied with a flirty smile which cutely caused the man's ears to turn pink. "The names Oceans by the way." She said with a wink before turning to leave while silently cheering for herself at her confidence.

"Arthur," the man said behind her after a moment's pause causing Oceans to turn around with a charming smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, see ya' around," she replied before getting on her horse Tankie and began her trip back to her home, all the while feeling the man's eyes on her the whole time.

'Man, I hope I get to see him again.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it! This is my first time writing a RDR story which is shocking since I just adore the whole series! Also I play the online version all the time....even though the money system is trash lol!


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a whole lot of trouble you boys are putting me through over a few measly dollars," Oceans mocked as she ducked behind a boulder as the last remaining Skinner Brothers continued to attempt to hold off the ever advancing woman as they attempted to find a means of escape.

"You shut your damn mouth you whore!" One of them yelled which only lead to a bullet through his skull which had Oceans giggling at the man's face as he dropped dead on the forest floor, startling the ones that was closest to him.

"Aaw, poor little baby," Oceans continued to mock as she drew closer while casually switching her Lancastor Repeater out for her pump-action shotgun since she know that there was only two left, which was amusing to her since earlier it had been a camp of nearly 20 or so.

Making quick work of the final two she then moved on towards the real reason why she was there.

"Mr. Riley, I have come to bring you in," Oceans shouted out as she walked towards the cave said man was currently trying to hide in.   
"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you will be coming with me, it just depends on how you would like your condition to be since I can't kill ya."

As she said this she placed all her weapons back in their normal places on her body and pulled out a Kukri with a sinister smile on her face which seemed to finally trigger an reaction from the man.

"O...OKAY....O..O..okay." The man pleaded as he shoved his hands up in the air and slowly began to make his way out. The man wasn't really a Skinner, he was just some low-life who hired them to protect him from bounty hunters, which was why he managed to survive/avoid the law for so long. 

Unfortunately this lead to the sheriff at Saint Denis to call on Oceans who in the bounty hunting world went by The Nobody, to both track and bring in the man, who was wanted for the murder of his family and a the assistant murder of those who tried to bring him in earlier.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Oceans said with a smile as she walked closer to the man, then striking him across the face, knocking him out before he even noticed what happened.

"Now a nice quiet ride back to Saint Denis," Oceans said as she tided him up and easily dragged him behind her, which was more out of being a jerk then anything since it was no secret that she was abnormally strong.

Throwing the still unconscious man into the back of her wagon made only for outlaws, she then moved to both brush and feed Tankie who once again proved to be one tough beast of a horse since he bravely charged face first into the camp along side his master and delivered a few nasty kicks to those that got to close to Oceans before fleeing at her words.

"That's my boy," she said fondly while Tankie eagerly nudged his nose into her palm, with one last pat Oceans then made sure the lock was on the wagon before hoping onto Tankie before snapping him into gear, to both turn in the criminal and get her reward money.

"This is going to be a long one," Oceans mumbled as she looked up towards the sky and saw the signs of a storm coming. Not that she mind since she loved it when it stormed, she just hated how slippery the road got when it did.

With one more huff she continued on to her destination, stopping every now and then to pick a few herbs that caught her eye or she would most-likely need for a potion or brew she was planning on making.

It was actually when she was New Hanover when she was both shocked and delighted to she the ever so familiar man Arthur with another man who was a darker skin tone then Oceans. 

"Hey, handsome," she called out which seemed to startle the two men. As the two turned around she was even more delighted to see the flash of recognition that appeared on Arthur's face. 

"Miss, Auray," he greeted with the tilt of his hat as the other man nodded towards you as Arthur continued.  
"I never took you as the bounty hunting sort," while gesturing towards the wagon that still held Mr. Riley.

"Oh, its really just a side job I do, I really just go when it deals with the Skinner Brothers, the Murfee Blood, or those crazy Night Folk, which by the way please be careful if you are ever in the western parts of the Blue-water Marsh. These are not the people you want to be on your tail." Oceans warned.

"I'll keep that in mind ma'am," Arthur said truthfully since the last thing he or anyone in the gang needs is more trouble on their hands.

"Anyway if you don't mind me asking, are the two of ya, hunting?" She asked while gesturing towards their bows.

"Yeah, we're hunting a bison. My name is Charlies by the way," the black man now named Charlies said which caused Ocean to nod before giving a friendly smile and telling him her name.

After a few words Oceans parted from the two after a promise to meet up at the salon when I can to talk more, on behalf of Arthur of course who turned a little pink behind the ears much to both Charlies and Oceans amusement.

'Well back on with it,' Oceans thought before continuing her journey with a smile on her face. 

"Going to have to dress extra nicely the next time I'm in Valentine."

=========================================

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted you to get a small look into her character and what she does. The next chapter will have plenty of Arthur and the rest of em!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I also posted this story on Wattpad and I plan on uploading them as often as possible! Anyway hope you like it! Also be sure to check out my other stories!!


End file.
